


Let’s talk (about the birds and the bees and the flowers and the trees)

by yogini



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitter!Stiles, Birthday Cake, Daddy!Derek, Derek Gets Therapy, Derek Uses His Words, Derek's Birthday, Developing Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kid Fic, M/M, Sex Talk, Stiles Stilinski is Good with Kids, kid!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s and Stiles’ relationship is a work in progress and as it improves, slowly but surely, Stiles spends more and more time with Laura. </p>
<p>It’s all sunshine and rainbows until she notices the bruises and scratches marring Stiles’ skin and how his muscles seem to be aching and sore. She’s ready to kill whoever’s been hurting her favourite babysitter, or at least get her daddy to growl at them, if Stiles would only tell her who the person is…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’s talk (about the birds and the bees and the flowers and the trees)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

If finding a werewolf friendly therapist proved to be something of a challenge, it was even harder to find a Derek friendly one. The man had a hard time to trust any of the candidates, but between Stiles’ superior research skills and Derek’ connections in the supernatural world, they managed to find an elderly woman at last, one that they both trusted. Being both a retired physiologist and a former emissary, who’d only just recently stepped down to allow her niece to become the pack’s advisor, she had both the experience and the time necessary for the task, and she made the most heavenly herbal tea that Derek had ever tasted. At first, it made him tear up a little since she reminded him about his own mother but it did a lot to help him relax around her and talk freely and she made sure that no matter what he said, she would never judge him. All in all, being both a trained professional and well versed in the world of the supernatural, she proved to be just the thing that Derek needed to take on the ghosts of his past. That, however, didn’t mean that he wouldn’t question some of her methods from time to time.

 

“This is stupid” Derek scoffed, tossing the offending card across the table. “Pick another.”

“No, it’s not” Stiles said patiently, narrowly avoiding rolling his eyes at the werewolf. He knew that doing so would only make Derek more agitated. He pointedly slid the card towards Derek again. “Read it.”

“I already did” Derek growled. “It’s stupid.”

“Humour me” Stiles said, batting his eyelashes. “Pretty please, Big Bad?” Derek scoffed loudly at the sight but he did pick the card up again and read it out loud, so Stiles counted that one as a win.

“What do you feel right now?” Derek quoted mechanically and then glared pointedly at Stiles. “There, stupid, like I told you.” Stiles ignored the last remark.

“So what _do_ you feel right now?” he asked instead.

“I don’t feel anything” Derek said shortly but the tips of his ears were starting to turn pink and Stiles sure as hell didn’t need to be a werewolf to know that the other man was lying. He lifted an eyebrow.

“Really?” he asked sceptically. “You don’t feel anything right now? I find that just a little hard to believe.”

“Fine!” Derek snapped. “I’m feeling fucking annoyed, how’s that?” Derek looked ready to bolt at the first opportunity and Stiles sighed. Derek’s private sessions were going well enough but for some reason it all became harder when the two of them were supposed to work together and Stiles decided that he really needed to call Derek out on it.

“Derek? Is it because you don’t want to talk or because you don’t want to talk to _me_? ” he asked softly. Derek groaned and tossed the card away again, looking mortified.

“Talk to me, Big Bad” Stiles prompted gently and Derek murmured something inaudible at his knees. “Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I said” Derek repeated louder, cheeks now aflame, “that I’m doing this all wrong because these exercises are supposed to be serious, all about feelings and emotions, and all I can think of is how much I want to fuck you!”

“O-kay!” Stiles said slowly. “Well, I didn’t really expect that one but I can work with it.” He ran a hand through his hair. “ Um, so a good relationship is based on trust and honesty, right?” Derek nodded in response and Stiles continued. “Then it should be a good thing that you’re honest with me, right?” Derek nodded again. “Good, then we’re on the same page and that is super good, really really awesome” Stiles rambled a bit nervously. “Um, just of curiosity, why are you feeling particularly horny right now?”

“Because every time we do this we’re at my place and you always and up stealing my clothes” Derek admitted, torn between looking sheepish, horny and angry at the same time. “You haven’t been around so much lately, and that is all my fault, I know that, but you don’t smell that much like me anymore and then you come here and wear my clothes and it just, you know…” Derek shrugged his shoulders as his voice trailed away.

“Wolfie goes crazy?” Stiles suggested and Derek nodded tensely.

“Something like that, yeah” he muttered, even ignoring the pet name, and that had Stiles pondering the issue for a while.

“How about this?” he then suggested, smirking slightly. “You’ve just admitted having certain feelings right now which are somewhat, shall we say, _interfering_ with the purpose of this exercise.” Stiles’ smile widened into a full grin when he continued. “Why don’t we do something about those feelings and then we return to the cards later, reviewing how you feel then? When I smell properly like you?” Derek’s eyes glinted briefly in red before he pounced on, easily caught and swiftly carried his human towards the bedroom. He’d express his feelings towards Stiles in the easiest way possible; through body language.

 

Their relationship, and Derek himself, didn’t change overnight but through a lot of hard work, heartfelt talks and sheer determination they were steadily going in the right direction. As their relationship deepened, so did also Stiles’ relationship with Laura and it was only a matter of time before he’d too be Daddy, instead of Uncle Stiles. He didn’t really mind what she called him, what was important right now was the fact the he’d just picked her up from school and they were currently being very busy torturing themselves by looking at each and every one of the mouth-watering cakes that stood proudly on display.

 

“Which one do you think he’ll like the most?” Stiles asked and Laura pointed.

“That one, I think” she answered and Stiles groaned inwardly. Of course she would have to choose the one right at the bottom.

“Sure, sweetie, let me put it in the cart” Stiles said, wincing as he crouched down to pick up the box containing a white chocolate and raspberry cake. It was Derek’s birthday and Stiles and Laura had decided to get him his favourite cake from the store rather than making it themselves, both because they wanted it to be perfect and none of them had ever made one before and because there was no way Derek wouldn’t realize what they were up to if they attempted to bake it themselves. Upon seeing Stiles grimace of pain as he bent down made Laura frown slightly.

“Da- Uncle Stiles, are you hurt?” she asked worriedly and put a hand to his cheek, ready to take the pain away from him.

“No, sweetie, I’m perfectly fine” Stiles answered as reassuringly as he could but there was no lying to a werewolf, especially since Laura had recently discovered what it meant when people’s heart rhythm skipped a beat.

“You’re lying” she said, her tone of voice torn between accusing and worried. “Did someone do this to you?”

“No, sweetie, it’s all fine” he tried to convince her again, smiling as he pushed himself to his feet to put the cake in the cart but Laura’s hand was still on his cheek and it snagged onto the collar of his shirt, causing a rather alarming looking bruise to become visible.

“Uncle Stiles!” Laura exclaimed shocked. “Someone did hurt you! Tell me who did it! Or tell daddy who did it, he’ll kick their asses.” At Stiles disapproving look she hastily amended: “Or at least he’ll growl at them!”

“No, no, sweetie, it wasn’t like that” Stiles tried to explain as he ignored the weird glances that people kept throwing at him. He adjusted his collar and then tried to calm Laura down. “I’ll explain everything to you once we’ve finished shopping, okay?”

“Promise?” Laura asked a bit suspicious and Stiles nodded solemnly.

“Promise” he confirmed and took her hand to pick up the rest of the groceries they needed.

 

Oh, sweet mother of god, how was he supposed to explain this? Stiles mentally rolled up his sleeves and went to work trying to find a better explanation than: ‘You know, honey, sometimes when people love each other they bite at each other’s necks, and shove their dicks up each other’s asses.’ Yeah, that one would go down really well. Good one, Stiles.

 

“You promised to explain, Uncle Stiles” Laura said sternly as soon as they’d closed the car doors and Stiles drew a deep breath. Then he cleared his throat. Then he hummed and prepared himself for what he was going to say. He could do this. He could totally do this. He breathed in again, turned towards Laura, opened his mouth and…. and chickened out completely.

“Let’s go home so your daddy can help me explain, okay?”

 

Derek wasn’t overly happy about spending two hours of his birthday celebration trying to explain the birds and the bees to his daughter, with Stiles snickering loudly in the background every time he blushed or stammered. But he who laughs last, laughs best and Derek got his revenge on Stiles later that evening when he tied the other man up, gagged him (Laura was sleeping after all and it wouldn’t do to wake her up, being a school night and all) and then mercilessly teased him before fucking him thoroughly into the mattress.


End file.
